La Lettre
by ClarisseSnape
Summary: Un mois après la Bataille de Poudlard, Hermione reçut une lettre inattendue, qui lui a été amenée au Terrier par un vieil homme étrange. TRADUCTION FROM GLORYANDFAME, THE LETTER.
1. Chapter 1

Exactement un mois, jour pour jour, après la Bataille de Poudlard, un étrange homme se dirigea vers le Terrier, et frappa à la porte. Les Weasley étaient toujours en deuil de la perte de leur fils, et Arthur hésita un instant avant d'aller voir à la porte. Ils avaient en effet reçu de nombreux hiboux de condoléances, et de visites inattendues. Il ouvrit cependant la porte, et vu un vieux monsieur debout sur le perron.

" Puis-je vous aider ?" demanda Arthur avec lassitude.

"On m'a indiqué que Miss Granger avait élue domicile ici" répondit le vieil homme, sa voix tremblant à cause de son âge et de sa fatigue.

"On vous a dit juste" répondit lentement Arthur.

"J'apprécierais, si cela ne vous dérange pas trop, parler avec elle quelques instants." Le vieil homme appuya un peu plus son poids contre sa canne torsadée.

"Très bien. Mais puis-je connaitre votre nom ?" demanda Arthur en hochant vaguement la tête.

"Prince. Havenger Prince, monsieur" dit le vieil homme en commençant à tousser.

"Un moment, s'il vous plait". Arthur se retourna et quitta le vieil homme se tenant sur le pas de la porte. Il marcha jusqu'à la cuisine où était installée Hermione, qui buvait tranquillement une tasse de thé.

"Hermione, il y a une homme dehors qui demande à te voir. C'est un vieux monsieur du nom de Havenger Prince." Arthur fit un geste en direction de l'avant de la maison. Elle leva les yeux de son thé, et fronça les sourcils tandis qu'elle tentait de se souvenir de ce nom.

"Je ne connais personne qui s'appelle comme ça." Hermione secoua la tête, et posa doucement sa tasse. "Mais je vais aller lui parler". Hermione se leva et marcha jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, à la rencontre du vieil homme, qui tournait maintenant le dos à l'entrée et regardait les champs alentours. Hermione s'éclaircit la gorge, faisant sursauter le vieil homme, qui se retourna lentement.

"Seriez-vous bien Miss Granger ?" demanda le vieil homme avant de se mettre à fouiller dans les poches de sa veste.

"Oui c'est moi, monsieur" acquiesça Hermione.

"On m'a confié une lettre il y a quelques temps, avec comme instruction de vous la remettre seulement si son auteur venait à mourir. On m'a appris son décès tout juste hier." Le vieil homme fouillait toujours dans ses poches. Hermione le regardait ; elle ne voulait pas penser à cette personne qui avait pu lui laisser une lettre après sa mort. Trop de personnes sont mortes, et la lettre pouvait venir de n'importe qui. "Ah ! Je l'ai !" Il tira une enveloppe de sa poche et la tendit à Hermione.

"De qui vient-elle ?" demanda Hermione en prenant l'enveloppe. Son nom était écrit dessus, mais il n'y avait rien d'autre.

"Mon petit-neveu" répondit simplement le vieil homme, qui se retournait et commençait à s'en aller.

"Mais qui est-ce ?" Hermione secoua sa tête tout en l'observant descendre le chemin.

"Lisez la lettre, et vous trouverez ! Passez une bonne journée, Miss." Le vieil homme transplana quand il arriva au bout du chemin, quittant Hermione qui se tenait là, avec cette étrange lettre dans sa main, la confusion occupant son esprit. Elle fit deux pas en arrière dans la maison, et ferma la porte tout en fixant l'enveloppe dans sa main.

"C'était à propos de quoi ?" demanda Arthur, qui l'avait vu rentrer.

"Il m'a remis une lettre, de la part de quelqu'un qui est mort" dit Hermione en relevant son regard vers lui.

"Une lettre ?" demanda Arthur. "Qui te l'a laissé ?"

"Je ne sais pas." Hermione secoua sa tête.

"Tu n'as qu'à la lire, je suis sûr qu'on l'a signé." Arthur mis sa main sur son épaule.

"Je pense que je vais aller dans ma chambre, et d'abord la lire seule. Si ça ne vous dérange pas, bien sûr." Hermione se mordit les lèvres.

"Non pas du tout, je pense que c'est une bonne idée. Après tout, tu ne sais pas ce qui y est dit, ni de qui ça vient." Arthur tapota son épaule et elle acquiesça. Hermione s'en alla lentement, sans lâcher du regard l'enveloppe, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive dans sa chambre. Elle ferma la porte, s'installa sur son lit et retourna l'enveloppe ; elle déchira le sceau et en sortit le contenu. Hermione pris une profonde inspiration avant de déplier la lettre, se préparant avant de commencer à lire.

_Miss Granger,_

_Si vous êtes en train de lire ceci, c'est que j'ai péri dans la guerre. J'espère sincèrement que la lumière a triomphé, et peut-être que je n'ai pas vécu assez longtemps pour voir cela. Ce n'est pas dans mon intention de vous bouleverser avec cette lettre, j'ai essayé de nombreuses fois d'écrire ceci, m'asseyant et recommençant souvent, mais maintenant vous êtes en train de la lire. Je suppose que c'est ma tentative de gagner une tranquillité d'esprit, comme on dit. Je n'ai pas une seule fois réussi à vous parler d'une manière qui vous amènerait à croire que nous étions amis, ou que j'ai pris garde à vous. Mais je vous ai apporté une attention toute particulière, ce qui donne une raison à ma lettre. Pardonnez-moi si ce que je dis n'a pas de sens, mais j'ai eu peu de temps pour dormir et mes problèmes commencent à prendre une part importante sur mon état mental et physique. Je suis donc très fatigué._

_Je ressens le besoin de m'excuser auprès de vous, pour toutes les choses que j'ai dit ou faites, et qui vous ont blessées. Vous avez toujours été ma meilleure étudiante, et vous étiez toujours sympathique avec moi. Vous étiez gentille, même si vous avez des raisons suffisantes pour vous comporter autrement. Je vous en remercie. Votre gentillesse a pendant longtemps été mon seul réconfort. Je savais depuis le premier jour de classe que vous aviez tous les atouts pour être amie avec Harry. Je suis assis ici, et je me souviens de ce premier jour, et je dois admettre que ce souvenir me faire rire. Vous étiez désireuse de montrer tout ce que vous aviez appris. Seriez-vous surprise d'apprendre que vous êtes la première et seule étudiante qui ne se soit comporté comme ça un premier jour de cour ? De toute ma carrière de professeur, vous avez été la première et la dernière. J'ai regretté chaque mots déplaisant que j'ai pu vous dire, et ce dès l'instant où ils avaient quitté mes lèvres._

_Vous êtes comme une rose dans un océan d'épine. J'ai pu voir beaucoup de choses que mes collègues ne voyaient pas, et je suis désolé si vous avez souffert à cause des élèves de ma maison. Je pense que vous leur avez cloué le bec au bal de Noël. Vous ressembliez à une déesse ce soir-là, si je puis dire._

_Désolé, je n'avais pas l'intention de parler de façon déplacée._

_Au moment où j'écris ceci, vous êtes sur la route. Je ne sais où vous êtes, ni si vous allez bien. Cela m'inquiète. Je suis tellement inquiet. _

_J'espère que mon oncle vous trouvera, j'espère que vous serez là où je le pense quand la guerre sera finie. S'il vous plait, pardonnez le pour le retard, il est très vieux, et il va sans doute vous apporter cette lettre longtemps après que j'ai été enterré. Vous êtes probablement au Terrier, maintenant. Cette idée me rassure._

_Mon souhait le plus sincère est que vous aillez à ne jamais poser les yeux sur cette lettre. Je prie pour que vous ne lisiez jamais ceci, mon plus grand souhait étant de vous trouver, et de tout vous dire en personne, pour que vous puissiez entendre de vive-voix ces mots, et pour que vous puissiez voir l'expression de mon visage. Peut-être que j'ai trop d'espoirs. Je sais que j'ai trop d'espoirs._

_Je devrais vous dire que vous êtes brillante, absolument brillante. Vous en êtes consciente, mais trop humble pour le reconnaitre._

_Je vous ai vu dans la forêt, la nuit où j'ai apporté l'épée à Harry. Je suis persuadé qu'il vous montera ce que je lui ai partagé. Mais je ne vais pas tout lui dire, je l'avoue. Vous avez toujours été plus attentive, et il ne me surprendrait pas le moins du monde si vous ne vous étiez pas déjà rendu compte de ce fait._

_J'ai un dernier secret, quelque chose que personne ne sait, car je n'ai jamais laissé cette pensée franchir le seuil de mes lèvres. Je crains de vous faire encore plus de mal, ce que plus d'une personne ne pourrait supporter. Cela me détruit de savoir que vous êtes autant en danger. Je voudrais terminer cette fichu guerre maintenant, si cela ne tenait qu'à moi. Non. D'abord, je n'aurai jamais voulu la laisser commencer. Oui, mais hélas, je ne peux rien changer à ce qu'il se passe, ou ce qu'il se passera. _

_Je ne sais pas quand ce que je vais vous révéler s'est produit. Je ne peux pas identifier à quel moment s'est arrivé, ni quand j'ai eu cette révélation. Je sais seulement que vous avez laissé quelque chose en moi. Comme une petit graine, dont je n'ai pas pris garde, et qui a grandi en moi. Je vous le dis maintenant car vous êtes en âge de savoir. Je dois aussi souligner le fait que j'ai réalisé ceci cette année, il me semble ; ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'ai nourris pendant des années. Je vous en donne ma parole._

_En quelque sorte, et d'une façon inconnue, vous m'avez rendu amoureux. Oui, moi, je vous aime, Hermione. Je n'écris pas cela pour vous blesser. S'il vous plait, ne ressentez pas de tristesse à cause de ces paroles, sachant que je suis mort. Je ne veux vous causer aucune douleur. _

_À un moment, je vous ai observé d'une manière différente. Il y a un jour où vous m'avez regardé ; vous avez les yeux couleur caramel, et selon l'angle de la lumière, on peut y voir des taches dorées. Vous avez aussi ce petit sourire quand vous avez juste dans vos observations, et cette habitude de mordre vos lèvres lorsque vous êtes nerveuse. Vous avez aussi cette petite manie de mettre vos cheveux derrière votre oreille gauche, c'est plus qu'attachant._

_Hélas, si vous lisez ceci, c'est que je suis partie. Ça importe peu. Si j'étais en vie et là pour vous parler, je voudrais vous demander s'il y aurait un jour une chance qui vous m'aimiez ? Je ne saurais jamais, ce qui le blesse au plus profondément. Mais je devais vous le dire, je voulais que cette pensée s'attarde dans votre bel esprit. Mais maintenant vous savez. J'espère que j'ai pu vous voir une fois de plus avant de tomber. Peut-être que vous y étiez. Non, j'aurais préféré que vous ne souveniez pas de moi de cette manière. Il y a peu de souvenir, je le sais, mais pensez uniquement à ceux où j'étais sous mon jour le plus favorable. _

_Je vous souhaite une belle vie. Je vous souhaite d'aimer, et d'aimer sans limite. J'espère que l'homme qui gagnera votre faveur saura à quel point il est chanceux. Quand vous serez une vieille dame entourée par vos enfants et petits-enfants, et que votre temps touchera à sa fin, j'espère que vous serez rassurée à l'idée de savoir que je ne suis pas loin de vous. Si vous voulez de moi, il ne suffit que de demander. _

_Vous n'avez pas besoin de partager ceci avec quelqu'un. Mais vous êtes libre de le faire si vous le souhaiter. Vous devriez brûler cette lettre une fois l'avoir lue, et ne jamais y repenser. J'emporterai ce secret dans la tombe, et vous êtes la seule personne avec qui je l'ai partagé. _

_Je vous aime._

_Severus Snape._

Hermione replia la lettre et essuya les larmes qui descendaient ses joues. Elle ne savait pas à partir de quel endroit de la lettre elle s'était mise à pleurer. Elle posa sa tête sur ses genoux, tout en étreignant la lettre. On frappa à la porte, la sortant de son était d'hébétude.

"Oui ?" demanda Hermione. Son visage était rougi et gonflé par les pleurs.

"Hey 'Mione. Je voulais juste vérifier comment ça allait. Mr Weasley a dit que tu avais reçu une lettre..." Harry passa sa tête dans la chambre, mais s'arrêta de parler dès qu'il vit Hermione. "Merlin 'Mione, de qui vient cette lettre ?" Hermione secoua sa tête.

"Ferme la porte" dit-elle. Harry obéit et fit un pas dans la chambre. Elle tenait la lettre, qu'il prit en hésitant. Il commença à lire, ses yeux bougeant frénétiquement au-dessus du parchemin. Quand il eut terminé, il releva lentement ses yeux et rencontra le regard d'Hermione. Il était sans voix. "Il m'aimait" murmura Hermione.

"Hermione..." Harry secoua la tête et lui rendis la lettre.

"Non. Ne dis rien, je veux... Je vais... J'ai juste besoin d'être un peu seule." La voix d'Hermione vacilla et elle fondit en larmes. Harry acquiesça.

"D'accord, 'Mione. Ton secret est en sécurité avec moi, ne t'en fais pas. Je suis là si tu veux parler." Harry se retourna et ouvrit la porte. Il jeta brièvement un regard en arrière et la vue rouvrir la lettre et la lire encore. Elle tremblait, et il ferma doucement la porte, la laissant avec ses pensées et une lettre d'amour venant d'un homme mort.


	2. Chapter 2

TRADUCTION FROM GLORYANDFAME, THE LETTRE. Vous pouvez trouver la version originale dans mes favoris.

* * *

"Mince alors ! Elle est dans sa chambre depuis que cette fichu lettre est arrivée ! Tu as dis qu'elle venait de qui ?" demanda Ron dans un souffle.

"Je n'ai pas dis de qui c'était", répondit Harry tout en continuant de lire la Gazette du Sorcier.

"C'est cruel tu sais ? D'envoyer une lettre à quelqu'un après ta mort... Suppose qu'elle a eu un choc ou quelque chose comme ça, que la personne soit morte et qu'elle ne puisse pas, tu sais... aller leur parler ou y faire quelque chose." Ron secoua sa tête et se posa sur le canapé où Harry était déjà assis.

"Laisse faire, Ronald", dit doucement Mrs Weasley, tandis qu'elle époussetait une étagère remplie de bibelots et de bijoux. "Je pense que c'est merveilleux que la personne qui a envoyé cette lettre l'ai au préalable écrite. Des fois, les gens quittent ce monde tellement soudainement qu'ils n'ont pas la chance de dire toutes les choses qu'ils auraient besoin de dire." Mrs Weasley s'arrêta de dépoussiérer, ses pensées se perdant vers son fils perdu. Elle essuya son visage rapidement, tentant d'être forte et de continuer sa tâche.

"C'est assez irritant si vous me demandez mon avis." marmonna Ron.

"Et bien c'est une bonne chose que personne ne t'ai demander ton avis." intervint Ginny tout en s'éloignant de la fenêtre, se retournant pour regarder son frère. "Elle descendra quand elle sera prête, et nous en dira autant ou aussi peu qu'elle le veux. N'en fais pas autant, Ron, honnêtement."

"Je n'en fais pas trop !" Ron croisa ses bras et sembla bouleversé. "Je n'aime juste pas l'idée qu'elle soit blessé, je veux dire, tu l'as bien entendu pleurer ! Tu ne peux pas dire que tu n'as rien entendu ."

"On l'a tous entendu." répondit Harry. "Ça ne veut pas dire que l'on doit y faire quelque chose. Elle nous demandera de l'aide si elle le veut." Comme si un signal venait d'être lancé, Hermione entra dans la pièce. Son visage semblait être revenu à la normal, et il n'y avait rien qui laissait supposer qu'elle avait pleurer la plus grande partie de la journée.

"Mione !" s'exclama Ron. Il sauta de sa place et se plaça près d'elle. Elle sourit, mais fit un pas en arrière, refusant de l'embrasser. "Ça va ?" demanda Ron, tout en croisant maladroitement ses bras, après avoir été rejeté.

"Oui, je vais bien", acquiesça Hermione.

"Alors, de qui venait cette lettre ?" demanda Ron. Harry toussa dans une tentative de détourner son attention, mais Ron l'ignora.

"C'est une lettre privée, Ron. Je ne vais pas la partager", répondit Hermione tout en faisant un pas en arrière, pour s'approcher de Mrs Weasley. "Avez-vous des parchemins ?"

"Du parchemin ?" Mrs Weasley se répéta ces mots, semblant ne pas comprendre la question.

"Tu ne peux pas écrire de réponse à une personne morte, 'Mione", souffla Ron.

"Je vais écrire au Professeur McGonagall, si vous voulez savoir." Hermione lança ces mots comme s'il s'agissait d'un venin. Ron baissa son regard.

"Oh, oui. Tu en trouvera dans une boite près de la cheminée, sur cette qui est un peu bancale, ma chérie", dit Mrs Weasley en souriant gentiment.

"Merci." répondit Hermione en se tournant, et marcha en dehors de la pièce. Hermione trouva le papier, et s'assit sur la large table de la cuisine pour écrire.

_Chère Professeur McGonagall, _

_J'espère que tout va bien pour vous._

_Comment la restauration de Poudlard se passe ? J'espère vraiment que ça sera finie à temps pour réouvrir l'école pour le début de la prochaine année scolaire._

_J'ai pensé à votre proposition et ai décidé d'accepter, je vais d'abord passer mes examens pour obtenir les diplômes demandés. Je dois admettre que cela semble étrange que ce poste soit mis à ma disposition, peut-être que c'est parce que j'ai aidé Harry pendant toutes ces années. Mais je ne peux nier qu'il s'agisse d'une vrai opportunité pour moi. _

_Mais j'ai une question pour vous. Allez-vous demander que le portrait du Professeur Snape soit réalisé ? Après tout, il a été directeur pendant un an, et vous avez vu les souvenirs qu'il a laissé à Harry. S'il vous plait, dites moi ce que vous en pensez sincèrement. _

_Cordialement,_

_Hermione Granger._

Hermione plia rapidement la lettre et la poussa dans l'enveloppe; elle la ferma et chargea Errol de l'envoyez. Alors qu'elle regardait le hiboux prendre son envol, elle espéra recevoir rapidement une réponse de son ancienne maitresse de maison, et elle demanda dans une prière silencieuse que tout le monde accepte sa décision sans problème. Elle ferma la fenêtre et retourna dans sa chambre.

Trois jours passèrent et Hermione avait déjà reçu une réponse de Minerva. Finalement, le matin du quatrième jours, la réponse de Minerva arriva. Hermione pris avidement la lettre à la chouette Poudlard. Elle scruta de loin tous les indiscrets qui la regardaient autour de la table de la cuisine, alors qu'ils avalaient difficilement nourriture dans leur bouche. Elle brisa le sceau, sortit la lettre et commença à lire

_Chère Hermione Granger,_

_Je vais très bien, merci d'avoir demandé. Les réparations se passent bien, et je dois admettre que je remercie que nous ne soyons pas des moldus. Être capables d'utiliser la magie est bien plus rapides pour reconstruire. C'est vraiment plus facile que si nous avions utilisé les technologies moldues._

_J'ai été très ravi que vous acceptiez mon offre. Vous serez une parfaite membre de notre équipe, et comme vous le savez, plusieurs de nos étudiants étudient toujours ici, je pense aussi que vous êtes indispensable dans le processus de guérison, pour nous tous. Nous avons besoin d'un professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, et qui de meilleur qu'un membre du 'trio doré' ?_

_J'ai réfléchis au sujet du tableau du Directeur, et je crois que vous avez raison. Il peut prétendre à un portrait, et si toutes les circonstances sont prises en compte, on peut trouver qu'il a fait de son mieux pour protéger les étudiants et les professeurs de Poudlard, il devrait alors recevoir son portrait. Je le commanderai. _

_Je comprend que vous ayez l'impression d'obtenir des opportunités qui ne vous auraient pas été proposées en temps normal. Ne vous désespérez pas ma jeune amie, vous avez toujours été excessivement brillante. Vous devez passer des tests auprès du Ministère, mais je crois sincèrement en vous._

_Envoyez moi une lettre dès que vous aurez vos diplômes, afin que je puisse informer le ministère que vous travaillerez ici. J'ai hâte de vous revoir._

_Cordialement,_

_Minerva McGonagall._

Hermione sourit pendant qu'elle pliait la lettre, et la mis dans sa poche. Elle regarda la cuisine, son sourire ne quittant jamais son visage.

"Ce n'est pas une lettre d'une autre personne morte, j'espère ?" marmonna Ron.

"Non, Ron. C'était du Professeur McGonagall. Je vais passer un test au Ministère dès que possible. On m'a offert un travail à Poudlard, comme professeur de DCLFDM, et dès que j'aurai mon diplôme, je commencerai cette nouvelle année scolaire." Hermione retourna à sa place et commença à manger. Tout le monde autours la fixait d'une manière choquée, fourchettes et cuillers immobilisées à mi-chemin devant leurs bouches. "Pourrais-je vous accompagner au Ministère demain, Mr Weasley ?"

"Oui, bien sûr." Mr Weasley hocha la tête, mais semblait aussi perplexe que le reste des gens à table.

"Fantastique !" s'exclama Hermione alors qu'elle commençait à manger son déjeuner.


	3. Chapter 3

TRADUCTION DE GLORYANDFAME, THE LETTER. LA FICTION EN ANGLAIS EST TROUVABLE DANS MES FOLLOWS.

* * *

"Et bien Miss Granger, je dois admettre que je suis très surprise des résultats de votre test." Une très grande sorcière blonde marcha dans la petite pièce où l'on avait demandé à Hermione d'attendre. Hermione se leva, et mordit sa lèvre. "Vous avez des notes parfaites. C'est absolument remarquable, vraiment !" La femme fit un grand sourire à Hermione et lui serra la main.

"Des notes parfaites ?" Demanda Hermione, étourdie.

"Oui, parfaites !" Ajouta la femme avant de dire à Hermione de se rasseoir, et elle poursuivit : "Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis si surprise, vous êtes un membre du trio doré après tout. Bien sûr, votre réputation dit que vous êtes l'une des plus brillante sorcière n'ayant jamais été à Poudlard."

"Oh, je ne le savais pas." Dit Hermione en secouant sa tête.

"Oh, vous êtes modeste !" La femme ria, ses yeux verts foncés pétillaient. "Vous allez être un très grand atout à Poudlard !"

"Merci." Répondit Hermione avec un doux sourire.

"Nous avons déjà pris la liberté d'envoyer un hiboux à la Directrice pour l'informer de vos résultats, et que le Ministère a donné son approbation. Vous comprenez ces formalités ?"

"Bien sûr." Hermione ajouta, "je comprend... Après la bataille et tout ça." La femme fit un signe de tête et sourit.

"Oui." La femme apparu désespérée pendant un moment, semblant se souvenir comment étaient ces jours là. Elle se rattrapa assez rapidement. "Oui, nous n'allons pas vous garder plus longtemps Miss Granger. Vous avez certainement beaucoup de chose à préparer pour votre nouveau travail. C'était un grand plaisir de vous rencontrer !" La femme se leva et tendit sa main à Hermione.

"Tout le plaisir était pour moi." Répondit Hermione. Le femme montra à Hermione la sortie de Département de Test et le vestibule où Mr Weasley l'attendait.

"Tout est bon ?" Demanda Mr Weasley quand Hermione l'approcha.

"Oui." Répondit Hermione.

"Alors quelles en sont les conséquences ?" Demanda Mr Weasley en riant, alors qu'ils allaient vers la sortie.

"Oh, j'ai réussi, et je suis officiellement un membre du staff de Poudlard." Répondit Hermione en souriant. Mr Weasley fit un signe de tête et sourit à contre-coeur.

"C'est merveilleux ! Bien, allons au Terrier, Molly va nous attendre." La voix de Mr Weasley semblait hésitante, et il avait l'air anxieux. Le retour au Terrier fut rapide. Hermione marcha à l'intérieur sans objectif ni force, Mr Weasley était un peu inquiet de son attitude. Mrs Weasley les attendait dans la cuisine, seule.

"Bien le bonjour à vous deux !" S'exclama Mrs Weasley. "Alors, comment tout s'est passé ?"

"Nous sommes officiellement en présence d'un professeur de Poudlard !" Répondit Mr Weasley en levant ses sourcils. Mrs Weasley rencontra les yeux de son mari, et sembla un peu chiffonné comme si elle venait de recevoir des nouvelles douloureuses. Elle tenta de sourire, mais cela ressemblait plus à une expression de douleur.

"Oh, bien, félicitations, ma chérie." Mrs Weasley semblait moins bien enthousiasmée par cette nouvelle. Hermione regarda le sol et soupira.

"Merci. Je devrais y aller et commencer à préparer ma valise." Hermione coinça ses mains dans ses poches.

"Quoi !? Déjà !?" S'exclama Mrs Weasley, en fronçant les sourcils.

"Puis, je suis sûr que le Professeur... Que la Directrice McGonagall pourrait trouver de l'aide en moi. J'ai aussi besoin de m'installer et de refaire connaissance avec l'école depuis qu'elle a été reconstruite." Répondit Hermione en regardant le visages des deux ainés Weasley.

"Tu as tout à fais raison, Hermione. Aller... On pourra toujours en parler quand tu auras terminé." Mrs Weasley sourit gentiment. Hermione acquiesça, quitta la pièce, et alla à l'étage, les laissant seuls.

"Ron va certainement mal le prendre, Arthur." Mrs Weasley secoua sa tête.

"J'en suis conscient, ma chérie. Mais cela ne nous regarde pas, il se débrouilleront, j'en suis sûr." Répondit Mr Weasley en embrassant sa femme sur sa joue.

"Je l'espère, pour l'amour de Ron." Soupira tristement Mrs Weasley.

Hermione marcha jusqu'à sa chambre et sortit sa malle. Elle regarda autour d'elle toutes ses affaires et sourit. Elle ramassa ses habits et commença à les plier pour son déménagement. On frappa à la porte.

"Entrez." Répondit Hermione, elle ne s'arrêta pas de ranger. Harry et Ron entrèrent.

"Salut, Mione." Harry sourit en marchant derrière elle. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"À quoi ça ressemble ?" Répondit Hermione en roulant ses yeux. "Je fais mes bagages. J'ai obtenue mon diplôme et j'ai été embauché à Poudlard."

"Tu as eu le job ?" Demanda Ron, confus.

"Oui. Et je vais partir dès que j'aurai reçu l'autorisation de la Directrice McGonagall, pour être sûr que je vais bientôt y être reçue. Et j'aimerai être prête." Hermione prit une chemise qui se trouvait près de Ron. Il en agrippa une extrémité au vol. Ils avaient tous deux eu une main dessus. « Ron, lâche prise. »

"Non !" S'exclama Ron. "Tu vas juste partir, nous quitter ? Comme ça ?"

"Je vous l'avais dis hier soir, Ron." Répondit Hermione de façon saccadé, en enlevant la chemise de son emprise.

"Hermione... Je pense qu'il veut dire que tu n'avais jamais mentionné vouloir être professeur avant. Nous sommes juste confus à cause de ça, à cause de tout ça." Expliqua gentiment Harry, en lançant un regard d'avertissement à Ron.

"Je sais que c'est bizarre. Mais pendant toutes ces années comme étudiants, on était tout le temps occupés... Tu sais... À empêcher les gens de tuer Harry. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu beaucoup de temps pour penser au future, et de discuter de ça avec vous. Je veux faire ça, et je ne serais qu'à un vol d'hiboux d'ici." Répondit Hermione en jetant la chemise dans sa malle, et en tournant autour avec ses mains sur ses lèvres.

"Je pense que ça à beaucoup à voir avec cette fichue lettre." Grommela Ron.

"Ron, tu penses qu'il y avait quoi dans cette lettre, exactement ?" Demanda Hermione, sa voix tremblant de colère. "C'était de la part de quelqu'un de mort, Ronald ! Et la jalousie vient de toi, pour ton information."

"Je ne suis pas jaloux !" Répondit Ron en hésitant. "Qu'est ce que tu as fais avec ce mort pour qu'il t'envoie une lettre d'amour où je ne sais quoi ?"

"Ron, ça suffit." Murmura Harry.

"Non, ce n'est pas assez. Je veux savoir si ma petite amie a eu une fichue lettre d'amour d'un mec mort et si cela fait qu'elle veux s'en aller pour Poudlard ! Je ne pense pas que ce soit une question de trop !" Cria Ron à Harry.

"Je ne suis pas ta petite amie ! Je ne suis à personne, et je vais faire ce que je veux avec ma propre vie !" S'exclama Hermione, en commençant à ranger plus vite.

"Tu n'es pas ma petite amie !? Excuse moi ? Bon sang, où as tu été pendant le mois dernier ?" Ron continuait de crier alors qu'il se rapprochait d'un pas d'Hermione.

"Ronald Weasley si tu penses qu'embrasser quelqu'un en fait ta petite amie, tu fais une grossière erreur !" Répondit Hermione en fermant sa malle.

"Si tu penses que t'enfermer loin dans un château..." Balbutia Ron, incapable de dire une réponse convenable. Hermione sortit sa baguette et rétrécit sa malle. Elle atteint la table qui était à côté de son lit et s'empara de son sac perlé.

"Une seconde, je ne pense pas que je vais attendre cet hiboux." Dit simplement Hermione en prenant sa malle et en la mettant dans sa valise. Elle se retourna et marcha rapidement en dehors de sa chambre. Ron et Harry étaient consternés.

"Mione ! Mione ! Attends ! Viens !" Harry s'écria tout le long du chemin du bas de l'escalier jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient atteint la porte d'entrée. Le bruit causé par Harry alarma Mr et Mrs Weasley, qui accoururent de la cuisine, à la recherche d'Hermione et d'Harry.

"Je n'attendrai pas !" S'exclama Hermione. "Je vous enverrai tous un hiboux un fois que je me serais installé là-bas. Merci Mr et Mrs Weasley pour m'avoir laissé rester ici, mais je dois partir maintenant. Au revoir." Hermione se retourna et sortit de la maison avant qu'ils ne puissent lui répondre. Harry la suivit, mais Hermione transplana avant qu'il ne puisse la rattraper.

* * *

Un lourd "crack" résonna et Hermione transplana près de la Cabane d'Hagrid. Elle prit un moment pour se rajuster avant de se diriger vers l'école. À mi-chemin avant l'entrée, elle réalisa qu'elle piétinait et elle s'arrêta. Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour calmer sa colère, avant de continuer. Le bruit de ses pas résonnèrent dans le hall vide. Hermione regarda aux alentours et s'amusa de constater que tout semblait normal, et que c'était comme si rien n'était arrivé à l'école il y a un mois. Hermione sourit, elle était heureuse d'être de retour. Elle était presque au bureau de la Directrice quand Minerva sortit par la porte, et courait droit vers Hermione.

"Miss Granger!" S'exclama Minerva.

"Bonjour Directrice." Répondit Hermione avec un sourire.

"Oh, mais maintenant vous êtes professeur ici ! Appelez moi Minerva." Minerva sourit tout en joignant ses mains.

"D'accord, Minerva. Permettez-moi de vous proposer la même chose." Répondit Hermione.

"Très bien, Hermione. J'étais heureuse de recevoir ce mot du Ministère, qui m'indiquent que vous n'avez pas seulement passé votre examen, mais que vous avez aussi réussi, et qu'il approuve votre embauche ! C'est assez inhabituel. Je ne pensais pas que vous viendriez si rapidement, je dois admettre. Mais, je suis soulagé de vous voir, et que j'en suis très heureuse." Minerva était rayonnante.

"C'est bon d'être de retour." Hermione riait. "Je suis aussi très contente de vous voir."

"J'ai peur que vos appartements privés ne soient pas encore prêts, cependant ce ne sera pas long de tout préparer. Suivez moi, je vais vous montrer où ils sont." Minerva passa devant elle. Hermione se retourna et la suivit. "Poudlard est un très grand endroit, comme vous le savez, mais je suis sûr que vous ne me croiriez pas si je vous disais qu'il n'y a presque pas assez d'appartements pour les membres du staff."

"Oui, je me souviens de ce qu'est Poudlard : toute une histoire." Dit Hermione en hochant la tête.

"Il y a quelque chose que je dois vous dire, Hermione." Minerva s'arrête soudainement de marcher et se retourna pour regarder Hermione.

"Oui ?" Demanda Hermione.

"Vous avez le choix, pour les appartements que vous voulez prendre. Vous pouvez aller dans mon ancienne chambre, ou celle du professeur Snape." Minerva soupira. Hermione semblait avoir le souffle coupé. "Vous allez bien ?"

"Ouais... Je veux dire, oui. Je vais bien. Je vais prendre votre ancienne chambre, si c'est d'accord." Hermione forçait un sourire.

"Suivez-moi." Minerva lui rendit son sourire et se retourna, continuant son chemin." J'ai aussi commandé le portrait de Severus dont on avait parlé. Il devrait être fini vers Noël."

"Ma... Magnifique." Bégaya Hermione.

"Ah, nous y sommes !" Minerva ouvrit la porte et entra, Hermione la suivit. "C'est mieux que vous ayez choisie mon ancienne chambre, nous ne pouvons pas ouvrir l'ancienne chambre de Severus."

"Pourquoi ?" Demanda Hermione.

"Il a mit un mot de passe sur la porte, personne ne peut rentrer à l'intérieur, j'ai bien peur." Minerva secoua sa tête.

"Mais il n'est pas allé dans d'autres appartement quand il est devenu Directeur ?" Hermione souleva un sourcils.

"Non, il a gardé son ancienne chambre." Minerva répondit en marchant vers la fenêtre et tira les rideaux. "C'était étrange, mais il n'était pas le premier à refuser les appartements du Directeur. Il utilisait le bureau bien sûr, mais tout dans les appartements privés sont restés inchangés jusqu'à ce que je m'y installe."

"Oh, je vois." Hermione répondit alors qu'elle regardait le salon.

"Peut-être que vous voudriez aller y jeter un oeil ?" Minerva ria. "Qui sait, peut être que vous pourrez l'ouvrir !"

"J'essaierai." Répondit Hermione. Elle déglutit difficilement. Une boule s'était formé dans sa gorge, comme elles avaient parlées de Severus Snape. Elle se retourna rapidement de Minerva, de peur qu'elle voie ses larmes tombées.

"Bien, j'ai mon devoir qui m'attend. Je vous verrai pour le dîner dans la salle à manger privée. Je vous enverrai Winky pour qu'elle vous montre où c'est. Nous ne prenons pas nos repas dans la Grande Salle quand les étudiants ne sont pas là." Minerva marcha jusqu'à la porte.

"C'est d'accord." Répondit Hermione, sa voix était faible.

"On se voit plus tard." Minerva ferma la porte, et un moment plus tard, Hermione craqua et sanglota.


End file.
